1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method for an imaging apparatus, and in particular that perform positional control of an imaging apparatus that is capable of changing position, and image transfer, by communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless direction adjustment device that moves an imaging apparatus such as a camera in horizontal and vertical directions, and carries out shooting instruction, has been proposed (refer to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-217211 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1)). This wireless direction adjustment device comprises a mechanism side wireless unit attached at a video imaging apparatus side, and a controller that is held by the photographer and controls the mechanism side wireless unit.
The wireless direction adjustment device carries out control of the mechanism side wireless device wirelessly, and the control and structure are complicated.